Bottles of wine are typically sealed using a cork or other type of closure. However, once the cork is removed and the seal is broken, the wine may be exposed to oxygen, which leads to oxidation, and biological contaminants. The exposure of the liquid to oxygen and/or biological contamination changes the chemical properties of the liquid, possibly rendering the liquid unsuitable for use.
A conventional method for preserving liquids is to introduce a vacuum into the bottle. However, the quality of the liquid may be reduced when using a vacuum. The liquid may contain volatile compounds which, due to their nature and to their reduced vapor pressure, may more rapidly evaporate in atmospheres having a pressure of less than approximately 15 psi (1 atm). This evaporation can change the characteristics of the liquid by altering its composition.
What has heretofore not been available is an alternative method and apparatus for preserving and storing liquids, especially liquids with volatile compounds such as wine, that prevents the exposure to oxygen, that reduces the risk of biological contamination, and that prevents the rapid evaporation of the liquid.